


richard gets adventurous

by orphan_account



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Bondage, JOI - Freeform, M/M, Piss kink, Smut Fic, Switching, honestly me just projected my kinks onto jared and richard, very jarrich heavy, very little reference to other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it wasn't until jared touched his dick for the first time that he realized it’s okay to take your time.because they've got all the time in the world. they're young and alone in a beautiful condo. they're happy and attracted to each other (something that wasn't very important for richard when he first had sex) and in love (god, so in love), and it ensured that richard finally fucking realized that sex isn't a shameful action.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	richard gets adventurous

**Author's Note:**

> lotta sex ...,..,, enjoy boys exploring kinks <33

richard is sitting on the rolling chair in his office, swiveling around while absentmindedly typing his way through a few lines of code. 

it's so fucking stupid (he knows it is, which is the worst part), but he hasn't stopped thinking about the fact that his two weeks will be over tonight at 10:24 PM. 

during his years of unpopularity in high school (and the one in college), he learned that jerking off is a key to survival. no girl (or boy for that matter) wanted to have anything to do with his… lower parts. and he dealt with it. he stroked himself angry and deliberate every night, cursing under his breath with a makeshift lock on the door. it was a quick -- one and done -- type of situation for him. feel good and have a positive experience for about two seconds. and then move on. get a snack. or catch some zzz’s. 

and then a girl touched him for the first time, and it was the same. rough and quick and, “that was lovely, richard. bye!” after seven minutes in his room. 

and the second time it was rough in a different way. felt wrong. like she didn't want to do it, or she wanted to do it too much, richard doesn't quite know. but he didn't enjoy it. 

it wasn't until jared touched his dick for the first time that he realized it’s okay to take your time. 

because they've got all the time in the world. they're young and alone in a beautiful condo. they're happy and attracted to each other (something that wasn't very important for richard when he first had sex) and in love (god, so in love), and it ensured that richard finally fucking realized that sex isn't a shameful action.

sex is so fucking necessary. having a sex drive and neglecting it is so forcefully damaging. society has made people believe that sex is shameful and corrupted and gross. and he believed it when he would jerk off into a sock and then eat cheeto puffs.

but how can he possibly believe that when sometimes jared touches him like he's a china teacup? 

how can he possibly think that sex is shameful when jared’s fingers feel like magic around him, soft and purposeful and pretty and perfect?

how could he ever believe that sex is gross when looking into jared’s eyes while they breathe into each other's mouths makes him feel like they're the only people alive?

and that even when jared was _punishing_ him for cumming too early, he was gentle and sweet and sometimes forceful and desperate and richard loved all of it.

he even loved the way that jared would tease him. get him hard and bothered and worked up. only to remind him that he couldn't cum yet. not for a while. he especially loved the way that he now dedicated a lot of his time to pleasing jared. playing with him, kissing him, stroking him, eating him out, spanking him. god, richard felt like he could compare jared to an en suite with a bidet and a double sink because it was all just a little bit too perfect to be real. 

but he’s going to cum tonight and he can't fucking imagine anything better.

the past few days have been… much too busy. after work, for four nights in a row now, they have gone straight to bed. exhausted and annoyed. richard usually staying up later and getting up later. they started to get to the point where they didn’t even sneak a glance to each other until after work. too consumed in it all. rushing through breakfast and rushing through the car ride.

so, imagine richard’s happy surprised face when he sees jared walk into his office with a mug of tea (holden usually brought them nowadays; richard was always happier when jared found the time to). he stumbles into the room, tea bag hanging off the side. “hey, honey!” jared chimes, smile bright. 

richard’s eyes brighten, shaking himself from his thoughts and redirecting his attention to jared’s pretty face and gentle hands. “god, thank you, jared,” richard mumbles, rubbing his temples. 

“not a problem at all, sweet one,” he smiles awkward, a little blush formed on his cheeks. “when did you want to head home?” jared inquires, sitting down in the seat opposite richard and placing the cup of tea on richard’s desk.

slowly closing his laptop, he focuses more attention to jared, squeezing his eyes shut. “uh--i don’t know. when… what time is good for you?” he balls his fists into his red hoodie’s pockets, chuckling.

“anytime! i finished all of my work early and i’ve communicated to my colleagues regarding my hobbies and my favorite crocheting patterns,” he proudly states, and richard shakes his head in disdain (only half joking), “so i’m all yours whenever you… want me.”

it makes richard’s heart pound a little faster as he stares at jared. his hands and feet tingle, suddenly feeling like they’re not a part of him. he gulps, checking his watch. 7:15 PM. it’s a little early for them. they usually don’t leave until nine or ten, and a lot of the _really_ long nights, not until after midnight. but this is a special occasion, right? _right?_ ”ha! okay, so, uh-- we can leave in like… fifteen minutes? get some… dinner and… ha-- do an enema together..?” 

jared giggles at richard’s frankness, nodding. “sounds great. i’ll see you out front?”

\---

one chicken caesar salad and an enema later, richard is laying down flat on his back, legs bound to the bottom of the bed, spread wide apart. jared stands next to him, staring down on him.

“you don't cum until i say so this time, okay?” jared whispers, and it's almost annoyingly sweet.

richard nods, face completely red and flushed. his cock is half hard against his tummy, twitching in anticipation. “yeah, okay,” he responds, lazy smile on his lips.

and then jared’s hand hits his thigh and somehow it feels like that's game over. “i haven't touched you in a while.” richard nods, biting down on his bottom lip. “so beautiful.”

richard shivers, feeling just the pads of jared’s long fingers trace along the outer curve of his hip. “we’ve just been so busy, huh?” jared asks, pinching a layer of skin and fat. richard squeezes his eyes shut, agreeing with another nod of his head.

jared lays a kiss to richard’s jaw, smiling. his left thumb presses against richard’s nipple and richard launches forward, a moan eliciting from his open throat. jared chuckles, kissing the side of his lover’s neck. “tell me, richie, how do you feel right now?”

there's a bit of a shift to jared’s position, now sitting directly on richard’s thighs. jared’s clothed boner is poking at richard’s hipbone and it feels impossibly beautiful. “ha, uh… i feel-- i just can't wait to… to cum. i don't think i can.” richard’s voice trembles as both of jared’s thumbs now press against richard’s nipples. jared smiles when richard winches, pinching the right nub between his pointer finger and thumb. “ah… jared. jared--” he whimpers, feeling his tummy flop. 

“tell me more, baby. keep talking to me,” jared whispers, kissing richard’s shoulder while he fumbles with his nipples. 

richard swallows his breath, nodding. determined, he clears his throat and tries not to squirm too much. “i feel like-- hmph-- god. i feel so small. like everything… like _anything_ could happen to me.” jared slicks his tongue across richard’s neck while he speaks and richard swears it makes him damn near cry because of how perfect it all feels.

“hmm… and what would you like me to do to you, richie?” jared’s voice feels like a cold ice cream bar melting sticky on his fingers during the summertime. every word tingles, sticks, makes him feel dirty and happy at the same time.

his cock twitches, and he stares down in agony down at jared’s innocent face and masterful fingers. “fuck. i don't know. maybe… i--”

“look at your pretty little cock, baby,” jared murmurs, and richard supposed he should just die now. because there's very little that could make him feel better than this. jared stares down and lets go of richard’s hard nipples in order to make space for richard to literally _look down_ at himself. 

he's hard, god he's so fucking hard, even though jared has done nothing but lick his thighs, bind him up, and touch his nipples. 

“so beautiful. most perfect cock i've ever seen,” he whispers again, pressing his mouth to richard’s neck. richard inhales sharply, extremely sure that this is the end of him. one hand slowly walks over to richard’s throbbing penis, thumbing the right side of his shaft. 

jared moves himself down until he's sitting in between richard’s legs, hands on either one of richard’s thighs and rubbing softly. “jared… hmm…” richard hums impatiently, lifting his hips off the sheets.

jared tsks and forces his hips back down, pressing a small kiss on richard’s hip bone. “eager to have your dick touched, huh?” richard nods immediately, wasting no time in false humility. “pretty little slut. oh, i love it when you moan my name like that.” his left hand travels to richard’s testicles, holding them loosely in between his nimble fingers. 

richard’s moan is loud and unexpected, pressing himself into the touch. into jared. “oh, oh, fuck, yeah,” he whines, staring at jared as jared keeps his gaze focused on richard’s aching penis.

“hm. so hard you’re almost _leaking_ ,” jared whispers, smirking as he leans his mouth down and presses a tiny kiss right onto the head of his cock. richard whimpers. 

_there seems to be a lot of cock-talk today_ , richard thinks, _i think i like it._

“can't wait to put you in my mouth,” he lingers his breath over richard’s cock and it twitches again, along with the rest of richard’s body, “i missed this cock so much, fuck.” he presses three kisses to the front of richard’s shaft, one soft, one firm, one sucking.

richard’s moans increase for every single one of them. he has no fucking clue what's happening next and it's the best feeling ever.

“you haven't shaved in a while, huh?” jared remarks, a smile playing on his lips, and richard bites down on his lip and shakes his head. “i like the hair. yours look so soft.” jared mats a hand on richard’s pubic hair and watches as richard whimpers loudly. 

“jared, god, yeah? do you like all the… all the hair around my cock?” he asks, hesitating and breathy, but jared licks his lips and nods eagerly, pressing his mouth from richard’s belly button down to the start of his pubic hair. 

“love it. so pretty,” jared mumbles, mouth now hovering over richard's hair. “would you like for me to touch you now?” he asks, curiously staring up at richard. 

richard feels like he's losing it. his hand tangles into jared’s neat hair and he breathes deeply. “i… god, yes. i’m gonna cum so soon,” he moans loud and clear, his face is a deep red, sweat dripping down his forehead. and then he feels two of jared’s fingers on his cock, pinching the base. “ah, oooh, fuck. fuck!” 

“i'm barely touching you, baby boy,” jared hums, moving his fingers up and down slowly, “are you really that sensitive?” 

“YES!” richard whines, shifting his hips up. “jesus, jared, i’m gonna cum already. can i come? please? fuck, fuck, oh, hmm…” his entire body tenses, he can feel his hips stutter and he almost cries just thinking about it all. 

“cum for me, pretty. show me how good you are at cumming,” jared speaks, slow and low, his whole hand wrapped around richard now, lovingly and slow and incredibly erotic all at the same time. 

richard nods, and for the first time in fourteen days, he lets his muscles relax and he cramps up and he moans jared’s name loud and purposeful as he shoots hot cum over his chest. it's so much stronger than usual, his muscles twitching and sputtering. there's so much more, god, so much more, than usual to the point that he has to lay back down and settle with deliriously watching jared squeeze it out of him. 

“hmm… fuck. _fuuuuuck_ i missed that. i missed it so much,” richard whimpers, breathing heavily, hand in jared’s hair as he sucks on richard’s softening cock to lick the last bits of cum off.

“you gave me so much,” jared smiles, kissing the sides of richard’s hips. richard doesn't really know what he means until he feels jared’s tongue create a clean trail on his abs. “so pretty when you cum,” he mumbles and smiles, kissing richard’s nipple. richard squirms around, wringing in his position on the bed, jared’s tongue and words and everything making him want to scream. 

jared’s licking across his chest and tummy, gladly devouring richard’s cum. “ah… hmmm. fuck. jared, jared,” he grunts, his hips digging backwards into the sheets, “yeah. oh, more, more. want you everywhere,” richard moans, his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw dropped to the absolute fucking floor. 

“yeah? richard, look at me, look at me,” jared chants, his lips beautiful and plump. richard stares down and looks into jared’s eyes and he’s definitely drowning. “vibrator?” he asks, sweet and sincere and so fucking concerned with richard’s enjoyment it almost hurts.

richard thinks about it, really, but then he thinks about jared’s fingers inside of him, slender and needy, and he coughs loudly, shaking his head. “no, no, want… i want your fingers.” jared nods with a satisfied little grin on his face. “already getting hard again,” he whimpers, staring down at his growing length between them. 

jared glances down with him, smiling. he spits, lets it dribble from his chin into his hand before pressing his fingers against richard’s testicles. “already spent?” jared questions, chuckling. richard nods, whimpering from jared’s slick fingers on his balls. 

sitting back up to be right in between richard’s legs, jared stares right in front of him. the same richard that had a coding marathon just weeks ago. the same richard that was wearing a hoodie and undershirt nice and neat just hours ago. his little nerdy fucking richard. it feels impossibly perfect. he pinches the base of richard’s erection and giggles in response to his whine.

already sweaty, richard feels like he's stopped breathing.

and then jared’s tongue is on his head and he's definitely not breathing. through hooded eyes, jared softly looks up at his boy, watching him in pure bliss. “jared, jared, fuck. make me cum again. again, please,” richard whines, thrusting his hips slightly up into his mouth.

jared pops his mouth off, and jerks richard achingly slow, “i love the way your cock tastes, richie,” he smiles, and then his lips are back around his length.

richard’s hands tangle inside of jared’s neat hair and he moans bright and open, “god, fucking christ, jared. how are you even real?” jared kisses up richard’s shaft, making a fucking show out of it, and smiles, shrugging. he has the fucking _audacity_ to _shrug._

there's suddenly two of jared’s gorgeous fingers in his mouth, with the instruction to suck, lick, slobber and spit on them. and richard does exactly as told, covering him with spit, teasingly biting his fingers. when jared eases his fingers out of his mouth, there’s a trail of spit from his lips. “that's good enough, right?” jared smiles, as if he wants to fucking tease richard, and richard nods desperately, immediately. “what do you want me to do, pretty boy?” he hums, kissing richard’s collarbones while his two fingers raced to meet richard’s stomach.

“jared, oh, jared. i just… i would like it… i would like it if you would fuck me with your- uh- with your fingers. please?” richard is desperate, his arms flailing and his mind flickering in and out. within a second he senses jared’s middle finger rubbing over his pulsing hole and he feels so incredibly and unmistakably good. he arches his back, trying to push himself onto his finger, breathing heavy and loud. “fuck, fuck. oh, god. yeah. jared, finger me. please, please, please,” he begs, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

jared smiles, kissing up his shaft, pressing only the very tip of his finger directly inside richard’s hole. it's enough to make richard feel like he's fucking dying, though. “only because you asked so nicely, okay, baby?” his little smirk is caught by richard immediately but before he can even begin to talk back, jared’s finger is inside of him, nearly up to the knuckle. all of the sudden. 

he feels fucking powerless, under the rule and control of nobody but jared. his moan satisfactorily fills the neat room and then he feels jared hook his finger and-- “oh, _fuuuuck,_ ” he shivers, tears springing in his eyes. and then it's gone.

even before he has time to protest again, jared's finger is back in, hooked at the end again. richard’s chest rises quickly. “hmm… faster. c’mon,” richard whispers, his cock already so ready for another ounce of relief. jared does not listen to richard’s plea. he instead fingers him slowly and gently, paying extra attention to making sure his finger is fully curved. “jared, please, please,” he whines, hands flying to jared’s face and trying to stay in control of his uncontrollable body.

jared pulls away, sitting in between richard’s legs on his knees with his hands folded neatly in his lap. “can i try something?” jared asks, sly smile playing on his lips. richard immediately nods, not caring what it is, just wanting something. wanting anything. because right now he's just out of breath, sweaty, uncomfortably erect and dangerously tense.

his feet are being untied, the loop on his right foot still intact around his ankles. “on your knees for me, please? ass to me,” jared demands kindly, and richard immediately listens, flipping himself around and sitting on his hands and knees. his head is pushed into the blankets, chest flat to the sheets. “arms in between your knees.”

richard hesitantly forces his arms in between his chest and the sheets and immediately feels jared’s hands grasp them and pull them to be right next to his ankles. jared grabs the other rope from the floor, encasing richard’s hands in between his feet. “that okay? not too tight?” he asks softly, pressing a kiss to richard’s ass. 

“mhm. no, uh-- it's good,” richard answers, still a bit stunned. he's never been bound in such a singular position before and it's making him more than nervous but god damn does he want it to happen. 

jared circles richard’s feet together with the loop left on his right foot and smiles. richard’s ass up in the air, wet and fucking obscene, is making jared dizzy.

because he planned to make this whole thing about richard. about making him cum. and about what he liked. but now he's selfishly tying him up without even knowing if he likes it. _you are the worst, donald. the absolute worst. you weren't even supposed to get off today and you're basically creaming your panties like a little virgin girl._

he pushes it aside like it's nothing once he hears richard whimper, “please, _please_ , jared, touch me,” into the sheets. 

his finger prods against richard’s wet hole, slipping in easy and painless. “what a pretty view, baby,” jared hums, sliding his finger in and out. teasing. 

“oh, fuck,” richard whimpers, for some reason horribly aroused by the power dynamic between them right now, “hm. jared, jared, god, more fingers. more fingers. please… hmm… baby wants more fingers.”

jared’s cock twitches in his pants from everything that richard is doing right now. rocking his hips back and forth with little effort, whimpering like a fucking bitch. but obviously, he listens, slipping his pointer next to his middle finger, smirking at the moan that richard musters up.

“you like my fingers inside of you, baby? yeah?” he picks up his speed exponentially, jamming them against richard’s prostate, watching richard rut his cock desperately against the sheet.

pretty moans, little wet sounds and loud gasps fill the room, and jared finally cannot stand to be in his khakis anymore. it's all way too much. so he unbuttons his pants with his loose hand, pulls them right past his thighs, and relieves himself of his stupid fucking boxer shorts. his cock springs free, and he turns all his attention back on richard immediately. “more, god, more, please, _pleaaase?_ ” richard whimpers, rocking himself back against jared’s knuckles.

jared chuckles, kissing the dimple on richard’s back and slowly removing both of his fingers. he spits on his open hole, watching it contract eagerly. “you want a third finger, princess richard?” jared asks curiously, teasingly slipping his thumb inside him.

“hmm… yes… jared. very much so. please.” jared shivers, smiling at richard’s desperation. he presses his fingers close together, middle finger overlapping his ring and pointer, and sucks them enough to get them slobbery. he presses the tip of his middle finger in first, slowly letting the other two fingers follow. richard whimpers into the sheets, breathing unsteady.

jared scissors his fingers, stretching richard out beautifully. he watches him fall apart, shocking up and down and whimpering like a helpless puppy. “doing okay?” jared asks gently, pressing a sucking kiss to richard’s lower back. 

“yes, yes, doing good. feels so good,” richard moans in response, circling his hips as he feels jared’s insanely long fingers curl inside of him. “i wanna cum, please, please, jared.” 

jared pounds his fingers quickly inside of richard, tickling his prostate, hearing him whine and moan louder than he’s ever heard. he presses a kiss to the side of richard’s buttock, biting the skin softly. his hand reaches in between richard’s legs, giving his cock a few quick tugs while mumbling out, “come for me, baby. wanna watch you fall apart for me.”

richard feels the pressure inside of him and he swears he almost passes out. 

because he can't feel his arms and he can't see anything but the sheets in front of him but he feels jared’s hand tugging and jared’s fingers hooking and slamming inside of him and god, it's so fucking perfect.

so perfect that he cums uttering jared’s name weakly, shocking forward as jared keeps fingering him despite him actively orgasming. so perfect that his eyes shut tightly while it all happens, barely conscious of his proprietary movements. his thighs feel shaky under jared’s touch, mouth wide but barely any sound coming out. it feels impossible to produce words as jared keeps _finger-fucking him, oh god._

“my perfect pretty boy,” jared whispers, _finally_ taking his fingers out, and replacing the feeling of fullness with a long slurp of his tongue, spanking richard once. his hand lets go of richard’s penis, now completely red and tired and limp, instead roaming around his bound-up body. “are you a good boy, richie?” he flips richard quickly so that he can see him, still bound by his ankles and wrists, and he smiles at his exhausted, blissful face.

“yeah, hmm. yeah, yeah. i-- i am,” he deliriously whimpers, feeling his cock against his stomach and the rough rope digging into his soft skin. “god, jared, let me… let me do something,” he mumbles, his left foot eagerly rubbing over jared’s leaking penis. jared dips down to kiss richard, pressing their mouths together with a soft and happy sound.

“jesus, richard, i love you,” jared whispers, as if it’s a surprise to either of them, but it makes richard blush nonetheless. “so perfect. so, so lovely and-- fuck, yeah, that feels _good_ \-- and beautiful,” he hisses, richard now leaning in an incredibly awkward way in order to jerk jared off.

jared quickly unties richard’s bounds, hands first, feet second, and he kisses along the spots gently. he watches as the bruises start to form and he hopes richard doesn’t mind.

he’s certain that richard doesn’t mind when he’s face to face with jared and jerking him off quickly with his right hand. 

and he feels more than embarrassed when he cums almost instantly, shivering inside of richard’s arms with richard’s sweaty chest pressed to his clothed chest tightly. 

“ah,” jared whimpers, staring down at his cock and at richard’s hand and the cum on both, “how embarrassing.”

but then richard is laying flat on his stomach and is licking the cum off of his hands and off of jared’s thighs and jared feels like he is definitely insane. hallucinating again. that must be it, right? surely nobody would ever like to pay this much attention to him.

it makes him sad for a moment, but then he hears richard’s sweet voice mumble, “s’not embarrassing. s’hot,” and everything is okay again.

richard brings his face back to level with jared’s and immediately presses a tight kiss to his mouth. jared lips tremble under the touch, lips working to move with him. “you are the most,” a kiss, “perfect person alive,” a kiss, “i love you,” a kiss.

and then tears spring in richard’s eyes but he fights hard not to let them drip down. jared’s appreciation for him has always been _a lot_ , but he's starting to see it all in a new perspective and now it’s even _more_. frankly, he's afraid of it all. afraid of fucking up. afraid of putting jared at risk of hurting when he has a meltdown or a new idea (he gets distant, he knows this, he cannot correct it (well… doesn't want to)). he’s afraid of failing and having jared follow him blindly because that is just what he does.

richard loves the uncomfortable attention. but right now it feels so overbearing. like he has to deal with years of love all at once. and yeah, maybe it's because he loves jared back just as much, but he always has to make it about more than it actually is. things do not have simple answers in richard hendricks’ brain.

“are you crying?” jared whispers softly, wiping richard’s tears with his thumbs. “i apologize… it was too much.”

_there you go again, donald. fucking it all up for your own selfish pleasure. he did not want this. you forced this upon him. god, you deserve the death penalty--_

“no, no, that's not-- hm. it's-- not… too much,” he stumbles, pressing his mouth to jared’s cheek. it all feels very silly. richard naked and exhausted and jared dressed (excluding the slid down pants and boxers) and blissful. richard crying and jared thinking it’s all his fault. “it's just… why? you know? why?” he asks quietly.

and he doesn't know why he picks right now to talk to jared about this. but he does. and jared welcomes it with open arms because that's who he is. 

“why what, baby?” jared asks softly, pulling his boxers up and kicking himself out of his khakis. he lays back against the pillows gently, inviting richard to join him underneath his arm. 

richard quickly does, curling himself against his side with his left arm wrapped around jared’s waist. he plays with a loose thread on jared’s shirt, biting down on his lip anxiously. “why… why do you… like me?”

it feels so high school. richard has to shut his eyes to stop his embarrassment (and tears).

“oh, my richard,” jared whispers sadly, kissing the top of his partner’s head, “i love you because you are unafraid and brilliant and kind. i love you because you persevere and enjoy and put up with nothing. you create your own world, constantly. it's incredible to see.” 

richard has tears leaking from his eyes despite constantly flickering his eyelids to ensure that that exact thing does not happen. 

“there is so much more. richard, you are the most important person to have ever been in my life.” he lifts richard up a bit so that the tips of their noses touch. richard open his eyes, brimmed with tears but portrayed with such happiness. 

“you… you, too. for me,” richard whispers, “even if… even if we never got to- uh… heh, do _this_ , i know i would still. i would still think of you in- in that way.” 

richard feels immediately and unmistakably helpless, his stuttering words feeling like knives to his heart. _you're ruining it. this thing you've had with him. any of it. your words are clumsy and your tone is insincere.youaretheonlypersonintheworldthatshouldneverbeallowedtobeloved._

breathe

richard’s eyes tear up again, and jared’s fingers are already catching the tears. and then it's his lips. gentle and loving, right next to the crook of his nose. taking his tears from him. 

“you are,” he kisses richard’s cheek and in the time that it takes for him to open his mouth again, richard has already thought of twenty fill-ins for his sentence (such as: you are ugly, useless, gross, naive, powerless, embarrassing and underwhelming), “magnificent.”

richard doesn't mean to actually start crying. he doesn't mean to let tears drip down from his eyes onto jared’s shirt. he doesn't mean to drool on his collar and stick his thumb in his own mouth and really, _really_ cry. 

because it's all so unbelievable that it must be true. jared must believe it because who could ever make it up? it's such an unbelievable idea to fall for richard hendricks. far beyond anybody’s reach of imagination.

so he believes him. he believes him and he cries because it feels like jared is the only person in the world that would rather hold somebody while they cry than watch others do it. jared is the only person he knows that is allowed, or able, or willing, to touch richard when he’s feeling uncomfortable. 

ever since richard had muttered, “this feels safe,” years ago in the starbucks bathroom he locked himself in while having a panic attack as jared held him in his arms, still against the wall, he started to push holes in the walls he’d built around himself. he began trying to talk. realizing that the process is heartbreaking and wrong and debilitating, but so fucking necessary. realizing that somebody really, truly was there for him. 

enough to touch him in the middle of the night even when he smells of sweat. enough to kiss him on the forehead before he leaves the house. enough to clutch to him while snot and fluid tears dropped down his jcpenny’s dress shirt. enough to listen to him spew bullshit about things he wasn't really interested in just to see richard being passionate. enough to support him through every little thing because he trusts him. trusts him more than he’s ever even thought was possible.

“i love you. i love you,” jared whispers, kissing richard’s curls. “my angel. let it all out.”

richard only really cries for a minute more. it's all he needs.

\---

it's almost a week later when jared walks into the apartment only to be faced with richard sitting _naked_ on the couch. 

naked and blush-faced and doe-eyed. fuck, there's little beretes holding some of his curls messily into place. 

and jared’s legs lead him directly over, not even bothering to admit to himself that he _really_ has to pee (like the kind where you’re driving home and all you can think about is how good the urination will be when you get home… yeah).

he sits down in front of him, on the little wooden coffee table, and stares. he leans back a bit, watching richard shyly cover his upper body by crossing his arms. his knees are rubbing against one another, soft and fearsome. jared can see richard’s erection slowly growing as jared eyes him up and down. he presses his hand against his own groin, trying to stop his bladder from abusing his body. 

“look at you, baby,” jared smiles, smoothing his thumb over the curve of richard’s hip, leaning all the way forward. richard gasps from the simple touch, his smile shy. “so pretty. did you get all pretty for me?” 

up closer, jared can see that richard has genuinely put a bit of makeup on his face. a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, a dark red tint, similar to his natural lip color, on his lips (richard had tried time and time again to put on a good smear of lipstick but it didn't work at all, so he just… wiped it off and left the tint), a little bit of glitter eyeshadow. richard nods again, “yeah. yeah, i… i thought you might. heh. i don't know… might like it.”

jared tucks one of richard’s leftover hanging curls behind his ear and nods, smiling softly. “i do. my little doll.”

richard shivers, grabbing jared’s wrist and quickly leading it to his hardening cock. jared’s a little surprised by the domination of it all. richard is already throwing his head back, and jared is only barely touching him at all. 

jared’s bladder feels like it's pressing to the bottom of his tummy, the sensation unsettling and pressured. he shifts in his seat, being agonizingly slow with richard’s cock. “baby… i want to properly finish this,” jared smiles, kissing richard’s forehead, removing his hand, “so i’m gonna go urinate. wait here for me.”

richard sighs, “okay.” jared wanders away, and then-- “or you could try and hold it?” richard asks softly, like a suggestion. he gets up from his seat on the couch, approaching jared who is nearly crossing his knees to hold his piss in. 

“oh, i don't think i can, not anymore,” jared chuckles, still heading towards the bathroom, richard lunges himself forward so he’s blocking the doorway, grin wide on his face. “richard, i’m sorry, what are you trying to accomplish here?”

richard smiles, stepping forward and pressing a kiss to jared's cheek before raising his mouth to his ear. “not sure yet,” he whispers, and he likes the control it gives him.

he likes that he gets to have final say in whether jared can go to the bathroom or not. he's already bouncing on his feet, a painful feeling rising in his pelvis. “oh. i have to go so bad. hm. richie, baby, let me through,” jared whimpers, his voice weak and vulnerable. richard smiles and shakes his head, pressing down on the upper part of jared’s pelvis. he bites down on his lip, playing with this new sense of control. jared’s mouth gapes open, strained noise escaping him as he tries to figure out how to hold his fucking piss in.

“richie, ah, ah, not funny… i’m--” jared whimpers, and richard presses his thumb up and down jared’s shaft with his other hand, looking up at jared looking more than flustered. “i’m really gonna burst, uh-- richard, please?”

and just as richard wants to let jared go through, jared feels it start. 

he quickly unbuckles his belt and undoes his khakis, getting them down to his knees and his legs are shaking, god, they're shaking so much, as he drips pee from his white cotton panties all the way down to his socks. 

it's everywhere. everywhere. his underwear is soaked and the inside of his legs are covered. the hardwood floor has a little puddle under his feet and he steps out of his khakis and he steps out of the puddle and looks at richard with terrified eyes.

his legs are still shaking, his whole body is, and he wants to hit himself over and over and over because richard is going to find him disgusting now. definitely. this time was the last time. he used his hands to cover up his bulge, scared of any judgement. 

when he gets a second to analyze how richard might be feeling he just sees him staring back with a similarly shocked face. but he's still hard. that must be an okay sign, right? his eyes dart from the puddle to his face back to the puddle to his legs to his face again. 

“i- i- i’m sorry,” jared whimpers, voice cracking.

richard steps forward, around the khakis and the puddle (though he stares at it intently before), and faces jared. he unfolds jared’s hands from covering his underwear and a smile creeps on his face. 

“naughty,” richard whispers, now pressing his own hand to the sweet cotton fabric. jared blinks quickly. he swears richard did not want to do water sports, on their kink list. he said he never would. 

then, fuck, what the fuck is this? 

richard’s fingers get damp from the warm liquid around jared’s warm cock and he chuckles soft and tired. “hm. pissed your panties. hehe- fuck, that's… that's hot.”

jared’s breath catches in his throat. “w-what?” 

richard strokes his hand all the way from jared’s bellybutton to his balls, still mostly overlapped by the panties. “god, jared, would you let me suck you off right now?” richard asks, really wanting the answer to be yes because he's on some insane power trip where everything he says feels like it's a lot.

“uh, what? i mean… yes. yes, i mean. if you would like, of course,” jared answers quickly, squeezing his eyes shut as richard pinched his head. 

“get you out of these,” richard mumbles as he pulls at jared’s panties, moving to sit down on his knees right in front of jared. he catches the dripping, heavy fabric in between his fingers and wrings them out next to him, laughing. “soaked. completely soaked your panties, honey,” richard giggles, setting the fabric against his own thigh. 

jared nods just as richard starts to kiss the very tip of his head. “yes. i’m sorry. i’m sorry. i had to go so bad,” he whimpers, feeling richard’s clammy hand wrap around his cock, lips forming around his head. 

richard notices the difference. immediately. it's saltier and wetter, but drier at the same time?, and for some reason it is so fucking hot to him. the idea that jared just humiliated himself right in front of richard. god. 

he pops his lips off, grinning up, “instead you went all over the floor,” his hand keeps smoothly jerking and jared feels like he's dying because it all means so little and so much, “you're… you're gonna have to clean it all up in a bit.”

richard presses his teeth gently against the very red skin of jared’s head and jared grinds into it, moaning loud. “i know. i know. i will, i’ll clean it up. i-- i’m sorry,” he hisses out, richard slowly bobbing his head back and forth. 

richard’s tongue lathers the bottom of jared’s throbbing erection, wet and sloppy and confident. jared’s hand grips into the bottom of richard’s curls, the only part still free to grab, and pulls his mouth off softly. “richie… hm. richie. let me touch you, too.” 

the corners of jared’s mouth turn up and richard nods eagerly, rising to his feet with another quick kiss to jared’s hipbone. his hand is wrapped loose around jared, and jared’s hands engulf richard’s waist. he pinches the skin, kissing up richard’s neck, bent over him awkwardly. “mark me. mark me, jared. make everybody know,” he whispers, sprawling his neck out. 

richard moans tight and proud while jared’s teeth sink smoothly into his neck. his hand jerks him off quickly, wet and incredibly difficult for jared not to focus on while he's trying to suck all over richard’s pretty little body. “taste so good. pretty boy. my pretty boy,” jared whimpers, kissing up richard’s jaw and pressing a small kiss next to his ear. his hand grips for richard’s length between them, slowly massaging his cock. richard moans, star struck by the feeling of jared’s beautifully soft hands all around him and jared smiles. “yeah? you like that?”

“oh, argghh-” richard whines, pressing his chin into jared’s shoulder as they jerk each other off. he bucks his hips, wanting more friction. more interference. “so good, yeah, keep going. more, more,” he cries, desperately sensitive.

“wanna go on the bed so i can take my sweet time with you?” jared whispers, one hand grasping the entirety of one of richard’s butt cheeks.

richard gasps, nodding. “yes please.”

\---

when they find out they're going to be apart from each other for a week, jared almost cries. but he has to attend a mandatory training session all the way in wyoming, while richard tries to make sense of the office without jared at his side.

holden is a huge help. takes care of his food and drinks, talks to his employees for him, isn't a distraction. 

jared feels extremely isolated. in an empty hotel room, watching horrible television and eating chicken and broccoli every single _fucking_ day. he just misses feeling richard around him, feeling protected and safe and happy. it's really only actually very much like that at night, because it's not like… richard is the only thing ever on his mind… or maybe it just gets worse at night. 

because he has to fold his pillow to make it feel like he's hugging someone. or someone's hugging him. all he wants is to be held and cuddled and breathed on and made-sweaty-due-to-sticky-bodies. he wants to smile against richard’s lips and hold his chin and giggle when he tries to french.

(richard is not very good at tongue kissing. every now and then… it's good. sometimes, though… gosh. not that jared would ever say anything though. not explicitly. only when he's humiliating him.)

on the fourth night, jared is doing his separate research from the seminar today. he likes having another source, another complete set of notes. so he transfers them and adds other options. he highlights and makes it all pretty on his ipad and then he gets a text message from richard.

he hesitates for a split second. _if we start talking, i’ll get distracted. i can't get distracted._

and then he opens the message and frowns.

_open skype. i sent u somethin. uhhh nsfw? i don't want u to get in trouble  
lmk what u think_

his frown forms into a curious grin as he reinstalls skype. the last time they used it to communicate was when richard had absentmindedly (while trying to fix the carver’s stupid fucking mistake) sent jared a skype message asking him if he was okay (jared was not  
okay. he was in a fucking car in a shipping container on the way to avalon, for god's sake). 

jared logs in, quickly remembering his credentials. like he logs into skype every fucking day.

five new messages from richard.

one from four years ago. just after the carver-avalon situation, right after winning tech crunch.

_we did it!!!!_

one from four years ago shortly after.

_i guess you don't really use skype right?_

radio silence for a year, and then:

_since you don't use this ill just tell this kind-of robot jared that i really like real-life jared and i don't know how to handle it_

a few days after. 

_hehe. you made a joke today about using mustard the same way we use oil and for some reason it's still in my head pleasedateme_

and then just a video attachment. the opening screen was a zoomed in image of the bottom half of richard’s face and jared could feel himself start to hum. nsfw? 

what, did richard send him a video of himself jerking off? is richard… _sexting_? 

_Are you sexting me right now?_ jared sends cheekily, and richard responds almost immediately: 

_did you watch? watch please_

and jared smiles, taking the assertive-ness as a yes. fully accepting that this has to happen, jared sits up in bed and sets the ipad case to rest against the mattress. he pulls his pants down, checking his watch. late. so much time. all he has is time. 

he presses his khakis off, already in a light cotton shirt. he pushes it up slightly, exposing his belly button while positioning his legs slightly up, feet rested on either side of the ipad. his finger drags to hit the play button on richard's video (which is… surprisingly high quality. like he took this video with a ridiculously expensive webcam). 

immediately, jared wants to die. it's richard, red-faced and smiling and dorky. with his hoodie still on. stupid hoodie still on. “hey. so-uh- obviously… i've never like. done this. or anything like this. it's kind of… uh- scary, nerve wracking?” he clears his throat and chuckles, smiling at the camera. jared’s heart melts. “i want you to do everything i tell you to do.” 

jared’s eyes go wide and he's nods at absolutely nothing, hand on his bulge. “don't touch yourself yet,” he says quickly, awkwardly, as if he could sense that he had forgotten to share this very important detail with jared. “yeah. hands off. just… take off your underwear. if they're… heh… if they’re panties… keep them on. just push them aside.” jared watches the webcam, amazed at richard’s gorgeous face and missing him so, so much. he pulls down his boxers, wishing he was fucking wearing panties. 

then he sees richard angle his webcam (which seems to be external, from what jared can gather) slightly down, moving backwards a bit himself so his torso and cock were more than visible, on his usual desk at home. “i've got a pair of yours from the laundry basket. heh… i uh-- jesus, i sound like a real perv, huh?-- well. i uh- i miss your smell. so i… i mean. i’ll jerk myself with these sometimes.” he turns red and bites down on his lip, giggling into the camera. “jared, i wish you were here right now,” he starts, hand with panties entangled in between fingers, leading to his cock (jared can see very clearly that he’s been masturbating for a while). he moans immediately, and jared stares in awe. 

nerdy fucking hoodie-wearing, messy-haired, insomniac boy jerking himself off with his (jared’s??? jared fucking dunn’s?? jared can hardly believe it) panties, talking to him about him. 

"do you wanna touch my cock, jared?” richard whispers, shy but determined to get through the anxiety. jared mumbles an agreement to nobody but the computer screen richard. “god, wish you were. wish your fingers were on my nipples. oh, fuck. don’t touch yourself yet. i’m serious.” 

“okay,” jared mumbles out, finding his right hand getting awkwardly close to his balls. 

“hm… think about me sucking you off right now,” richard mumbles, stuffing three fingers in his mouth while his other hand jerks himself off. “fucking my mouth. just wanna be your little slut right now.” it's mumbled and exciting and jared just wants to touch his hardening cock so fucking badly. jared gasps at richard’s obscenity, wishing the exact same fucking thing. 

richard removes his fingers from his mouth, staring shy and lovely into the webcam. “i know you've been a good boy. you always are. god, i wish i could fucking… i wish i could just kiss you right now. ha.” he jerks his cock quickly, eyes rolling to the back of his head. “i want you to start stroking yourself for me, okay?” 

jared nods to himself, pumping a little squirt of lube into his palm. he strokes himself, long and slow, and watches richard (virtual richard) do the same. 

“good boy. hmpf. imagine it's my hands on you. me touching you… i just wanna touch you so bad.” jared throws his head back, mimicking how richard jerks him off. quick strokes and hesitant changes in direction. uncertainty but trying hard to fight for dominance. “yeah. c’mon. fuck into your hand. fuck yourself into your hand, ba- babe. hmm…” 

richard’s mouth is wide open as he whimpers, staring at the webcam (and in turn staring at jared). the panties are starting to slip out of his grip, hands tightening uncomfortably around his hard self. “yeah, like that. pretty. gah, i’m gonna cum. you can… you can cum any time you want. i might be--” richard stops, squeezing his eyes shut in disappointment and checking the video time, eyes widening, “holy shit, has it really only been three minutes? fuck. this is gonna suck…” jared feels bad then, shaking his head. 

he finds himself trying to comfort richard through the camera, but richard just quickly represses his emotions by jerking himself harder. until his thighs are clammy in the seat. until his eyes are glossy with tears. until his heart is thumping loud enough for jared to swear he hears it through the screen. 

when richard comes all over his hand, and his thighs, and some of the chair, he sits back for a few minutes, breathing heavy. 

jared watches him through the screen, moaning quietly while he jerks himself off faster. he watches as richard uses jared’s panties as a fucking cum-rag, shaky breaths escaping him. 

"oh, shit. uh- ah- ah, fuck. jared, baby, i want you to take your hands off now.” 

richard leans forward, staring at the webcam. jared whimpers sadly, protesting in his head before taking his hand off his nearly leaking cock and squeezing his eyes shut. 

"want you to grab that one toy. the one… the one that works through the app. i… hehe- i packed it in the front little pocket of your briefcase. the pink one.” jared nods at this, quickly running over to his briefcase and rushing to the first pocket of said briefcase. 

he fishes the device out, breathing heavy. sits back down, plug now in hand. “i want you to… to put it inside you. don't… don't touch your cock... not yet.” richard smiles as he leans forward again, stroking himself back to getting hard. 

jared lubes up the toy quickly, in a rush to get everything done. in a rush because richard seems to be in a rush. maybe because he wants to know what richard is going to do next. 

“call me,” richard whispers then, and he smiles at the camera with a slight wink before immediately ending the video. 

jared is breathless. jared is breathless and he now has the toy inside of him and it all feels like so, so much but his fingers move faster than his brain does, quickly pressing the video call option on skype. 

he’s met with richard in a similar fashion as in his video. “h- hi,” jared whispers, quiet and shy, smiling at the camera. richard turns red, hand immediately flying towards his painfully curled erection. 

“hey, baby,” richard whispers back, hissing through his teeth. “can you show me your behind?” 

jared nods, quickly positioning the laptop at the end of the bed and propping himself against the pillows. he spreads his legs, tail of the toy sticking out of him. “t- this okay?” 

richard whimpers, nodding as he strokes himself. _i’m doing that. that’s me. he’s… he’s this turned on just because of me._

“jesus, yeah,” richard mumbles, pulling his phone up (jared assumes it’s for the app to control the toy and as soon as he feels the vibration go all the way up, his breath catches in his throat and his assumption was definitely correct). “hmm… so pretty,” richard continues, setting the vibrator on a custom rhythm (the one jared recognizes by first beat is the slow one, and he thinks jesus christ should just take him now, really), jerking off at jared’s jerking body. 

and in all honesty, richard has very little control of the situation right now. he's told jared to not touch himself, but jared is under no obligation to listen at all. he can't be held down. he can't be physically punished. 

but he doesn't want to touch himself unless richard has explicitly given him the OK. fuck control. fuck stability. jared just wants to be somebody else’s for a while. just wants to be unstable and curious. 

“hm. ah-- i want it faster, please?” jared asks softly then, his thighs tight. 

richard strokes his cock slower, biting down on his bottom lip and shaking his head. “no, we- we’re gonna just. just stick with this one. slow and steady. heh.” 

jared squeezes his eyes shut, pressing his hips into the mattress to feel the toy deep inside of him. his erection bounces, his red body and shameless sexuality giving richard a new way to live. “oh, i-- i get it. heh. you’re… desperate.” richard smiles and manually puts the intensity up a level. jared flinches, moaning quietly. “you wanna… do you wanna touch your cock?” jared’s erection twitches, and he's completely still for a bit. 

"very much so,” jared pleads, looking down at his erect cock. richard smiles. 

“hold on a little while longer,” richard grins. jared moans in frustration, shocking his body against the plug. jared sees richard messing with the app in the corner of his eye and then he feels the harsh buzzing of the toy inside of him, on maximum speed. on maximum vibration. 

jared feels sick to his stomach when the tip won't stop hitting his prostate. fuck, it feels so beautiful. 

"then you're gonna cum without touching yourself.” richard is talking through labored breaths, getting pretty close to orgasming again himself. 

“no fair,” jared whispers, voice broken as his hips quiver. “i've never come untouched. so. ah, fuck, hmm,” he circles his hips, “don't be offended- AH- if- fuck, fuck. richard, too much, too much.” 

“wish i could touch your dick right now. hehe. suck you off. i’d suck you off right now and… hm. and pound the plug in and out.” jared’s body shocks up from his words, feeling nearly dangerously lightheaded. “baby. oh, jared, i’m gonna-- fuck. jesus christ. gonna cum.” 

“oh god. i want to… i need to lay down. ah, ah, christ. i wanna… i wanna eat you out and finger you. so bad. fuck. that's what i’m doing when i’m back, first thing,” jared cries, face red and sweaty as he lays back into the pillows, legs spread wide shakily. 

richard moans, tugging slowly once, then twice, and then he’s cumming again. over his hand, his lap. watching jared on his laptop screen. his breaths are unsynced and labored but jared only focuses on his little moans any way. “want you to. want you to eat me out. god. and finger me. your fingers inside me. makes me… makes me fucking tingle.” 

jared’s prostate feels fucking bruised, toy still pushing at it as he squirms around, cock leaking a bit of cum. “ah, ah,” jared whines, clearly getting close to his orgasm. on a level he feels like he's never experienced before. “fuck, fuck, ah, ah!” 

richard grins looking at the view ahead of him, softly stroking his softening penis. “cum for me, baby boy. cum for me.” 

“oh- ah- hmm… master, close. so close,” jared whines out, not even realizing that he's never… called richard a name like that. a ‘dom’ name. but it makes sense. he feels… dependent upon him. not even dependent. more than that. 

it feels to jared as if they were made for each other to be with each other in any way possible. friends, partners, whatever. but they were meant to meet and rely on one another. god. he just feels like he owes richard the world. for allowing him to see this… beautiful colorful world he's never seen before. this world of perseverance and strength and just fucking passion. 

“oh, baby. cum for master. cum for me, honey boy,” richard smiles, smug and satisfied as he plays around with the controls on his phone screen. 

and that's really just it. jared doesn't really remember it happening because he didn't even think it was conceivable. his tummy pushes all the way up, launching him forward. he looks at richard in the camera and twitches, his cock spilling obscene squirts of cum over the bed and the edge of his laptop. untouched. “fuck. fuck,” jared whimpers, ass feeling sore and tired and his abs spazzing. 

richard turns the plug off just at the same time as jared reaches to take it out. 

“holy shit,” jared laughs softly, looking down, “i've never… gosh. that was…” he laughs again, a bit louder this time, and richard joins in softly, now staring at his computer screen with his hands folded atop one another. 

“master, huh?” richard teases, and jared turns crimson immediately. he nods soft. “we’ll talk about… that stuff when you get back.” 

“the pet names?” 

“yeah.” richard hesitates, scratching his slightly stubbly jaw. “well. no. just the…” he pulls at the skin, “just the sexy ones.” 

jared smiles, smearing his dirty hand onto the bed sheet right now to where he (when? he has no fucking clue) placed the toy before. “no problem.” he figured richard wouldn't be on board with it. but it's okay. because he can go without it if it truly makes richard uncomfortable. he'd go without drinking water if it made richard uncomfortable. 

“no, i mean-- fuck. not like… in a bad way. just. what you do and… don't like. i don't want to-- i never wanted to just-- assume. and like. kink list didn't really… list like… sexy names. so. i’m sorry, ha! uh--” 

“it's okay,” jared smiles, cutting through the rambling even through video-audio, “really. whichever one it is, it's okay. this was, either way, really incredible. thank you.”

richard presses his finger to his chest, eyes wide in shock as if to ask _me? little ol’ me? i didn't do nothin’!_ “all you. you were the _star._ god, you- heh- you look so good today.” 

jared blushes. 

“and… and it was great to see you.” 

\--- 

when jared comes back from his trip, he falls into richard’s arms. 

they lay down on the couch together, national geographic playing in the background as they cuddle. richard is soothing careful circles on jared’s back, pressing smiley kisses to the side of his perfectly kept hair. 

and the comfort of it all feels like a dream. 

\--- 

“jared?” richard asks one day when jared is deep into the joy of his latest novel (naked lunch by william s. burroughs), anxiety clear on his face. jared looks up, his eyes immediately shifting to richard’s uncomfortable posture and terrified nail-biting. 

"what’s wrong, richard?” jared asks, soft and sweet, and closes his book on itself as he shifts closer to richard. 

richard adjusts himself so he’s half-leaning against jared, shoulder to his chest. “uh-- we should… do you think we should talk about… like… sex names?” he offers, beet-red and lips pressed in a tight line. 

jared smiles at that, the nervousness of it all, and wraps an arm around richard in comfort. “sure, baby.” 

"o- okay.” richard relaxes against jared’s smooth touch. “i… ugh. i mean. since we’re both… kinda… switch-y… how should we..?” 

“i can start, if that would make you feel more comfortable?” he rubs circles against richard’s soft wrist, and feels richard nod his head. “see, for me, when i’m dominating, i don’t require any names, really. i like it when you call me jared. i also like it when you… call me an asshole. or a bastard. for not getting you off quickly enough.” 

richard’s entire body is flushed, feeling humiliated by it all. he wishes he could just… try these things out. that he had the nerve and the lack of anxiety to try shit out while they were having sex rather than at an isolated moment. 

stuck in his own thoughts, he keeps listening to jared’s soft voice next to his ear. “when i’m submissive, i enjoy most names. i honestly could not tell you right now a name that i do not actively enjoy.” 

"uhh-- okay,” richard says quickly, “okay, yeah, cool. that’s cool.” 

jared brushes a hand (a giant fucking hand) through richard’s hair, and kisses the side of his face. “what do you like, richie?” 

he shifts in his seat, leaning backwards a tad. “i- uh. i mean. i kind of… i think i maybe liked.... master? but not all the time. just- uh- sometimes,” jared cheers to himself, selfishly, “and i’m-- to be honest. i’ve been… watching a lot of… porn... “ he coughs, laughing a little, “and i think i might like other terms, too. other names. and stuff. that you could call me when i’m… uh… being the… dominant one.” 

richard feels like he’s doing this wrong. because he probably is. “which ones, honey?” 

he squeezes his eyes shut, unprepared to say anything. “i- uh-- i don’t know... “ 

“like... daddy? or maybe sir?” jared floats, casually, as if he just asked how the weather is, meanwhile richard feels like he’s dying from embarrassment. 

but then he realizes that this is jared. and jared has never judged him. he can say that confidently. 

“yeah. i mean-- yeah. maybe. i won’t know until… until we, like, try it, if that’s… if that’s okay with you?” jared nods, letting richard know that it’s okay. “cool. cool. nice.” 

“and when you’re submissive? what do you like most?” 

“oh! ha… a lot of them. heh. i like… god, this is so _weird_ ,” richard starts, but jared cuts him off before he can continue. 

“i promise it isn’t weird with me. you can tell me anything.” 

richard nods, resting his head against jared’s shoulder as he stares down at jared’s bony knee. he smiles, putting his hand on the naked skin. “yeah.” he takes a deep breath. “yeah, okay. you’re right,” jared kisses the top of his head, “i really like princess. and… baby. baby boy. heh. angel. doll. those, i like… a lot.” 

jared feels oddly proud for calling richard a lot of these already. feels accomplished for being fulfilling enough. “hmm… i like calling you those,” jared hums, a kiss to the side of richard’s jaw, “didn't know you enjoyed princess.” 

"ha!” richard shivers, awkward boy still constantly present, and jared is so fucking thankful for it. “yeah. me neither. until… you called me-- uh. princess. and i. it… i really liked it.” 

"good to know,” jared laughs, biting richard’s ear, “ _good. to. know.”_

**Author's Note:**

> jesus this is so much longer than i thought it would be ........ GIMME FEEDBACK <3333 kisses ! xoxo


End file.
